


The Cold Never Bothered Me, But I Crave Your Warmth

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa can't help but notice some anomalies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me, But I Crave Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DrabbleTag6. Prompt is fever as requested by charmingregal.

At first Elsa had feared that she’d developed a fever somehow. It was impossible. She had never gotten sick as a child. And yet here she was, shivering slightly, with irregular breathing.

But she realised that these symptoms, and others often associated with fever, only occurred when she was around her aunt.

No. Ingrid.

How could she call Ingrid her aunt when her own mother had banished her from the kingdom. How could she bring up such painful memories by invoking the very nature of their relationship.

Ingrid was what Elsa would refer to her henceforth.

And surely, they would all be better for her not to be Aunt Ingrid, for Elsa found herself gazing at Ingrid in the way she often saw Anna gazing at Kristoff. 

She voiced her fears to Ingrid, believing it was only right to admit such a thing to the person in question.

Curiously, Ingrid had simply smiled.

Even more curious yet was the way she gently took Elsa’s hand and kissed it. Elsa could not help but watch as Ingrid’s lips pursed together and descended on to her skin. And how soft those lips were on the back of her hand. But it was when Ingrid’s lips parted to allow the tip of her tongue to touch Elsa’s fingertips, did Elsa have to remember to breathe after inhaling deeply. 

Elsa closed her eyes as Ingrid drew Elsa close to her, hand pressing lightly against her head until she was leaning against Ingrid’s chest.

Warm.


End file.
